


Lazy Night

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Sleep, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Short, hand holding, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talks that are had late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Night

' _Has the ceiling always had that crack?_ '

 

His eyes darted upwards to the tiles. Pale white, has cobwebs in one crack in the corner of the roof. But that crack was different, it did not belong, and it was so that he could not stop staring at it...it definitely wasn't there before. No way.

 

Tavros managed to tear his sight away from the ceiling to stare at his matesprit that was laying next to him. "Kankri," he began, studying his breathing with his eyes. "have we always had that crack?"

 

Kankri turned his head in reply, raising an eyebrow in question. "What?"

 

The two of them were laying on their shared bed. A human bed was rather odd, yes. It was a dry sleeping containment that took a while to get used to, but the preacher thought it would be a good idea to have somewhat of a human culture styled room. Also because they weren't able to afford a recuperacoon at the time.

 

Their hands were in lock, just resting on top of the blankets.

 

"That crack." Tavros explained, raising his free hand into the air and pointed to the same ceiling in question.

 

With a small tilt of his head, the ghostly troll saw what he was referring to. He fell silent for only a few moments. "Yes, I do believe we have always had that chip, I instinctively remember it correctly, from the first time I had set foot in this particular room in the hive." He explained, his tone was as invested as either, despite how late it was.

 

"No, uh...I don't think it has been. I think it's new."

 

Silence fell into the room quickly, the sound of the clock ticking in the background was subtle but there.

 

"No. It's not new."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Of course I am sure, I _do_ live here, after all. If I _had_ noticed something like that I most likely would have informed you about it already. Since I have not, I can almost assure you that's enough proof that it's a new crack."

 

A soft chuckle escaped the younger troll's lips. "Alright, Kannybear."

 

That was the nickname he had used for him since before they were even together. Kankri, as expected, used to despise the nickname all together. It was already a combination of the nickname he didn't like before, but not mixed with some sort of animal counterpart. Hearing it used to make him cringe, but, hearing it now, for some reason, was quite endearing. He somewhat wanted to correct him, but decided to best let it just pass.

Just this once.

 

"Tavros," He started soft, releasing his grip from his matesprits and rolling over to him. He let his arm fall over to Tavros' stomach, wrapping him around in some kind of side-ways hug. "Are you even the least bit tired right now?"

 

A smirk crept onto the bronze's face. "Isn't it, uh, a bit late to have sloppy makeouts, Kankri?" He snickered, before returning to a serious posture. "No, but, uh, I am tired."

 

If Kankri had visible pupils, he would be rolling them right about now.

 

"Why do you ask?" Tavros questioned.

 

"I mean, you and I are just laying here, seemingly not attempting to get any sort of sleep, and we are merely just discussing the cracks and chips in the _ceiling_." The mutant pointed out, squinting his eyes slightly.

 

"It's just bed talk, Kankri. We are going to go to sleep, just not yet."

 

"Yes, but why? Would the talking not affect the ability to sleep because you are engaging someone?"

 

"Do you wanna stop talking?"

 

The preacher stared back at the ceiling. Then back at the younger troll. "No. I do enjoy talking to you. I just wanted some sort of clarification, I guess." He said, voice getting whisper-y.

 

Tavros leaned over, and gave a soft peck to Kankri's lips, pulled back and pulled the covers up to his chin.

 

"Get some shut-eye. We, uh, probably have time to talk in the morning, if, I'm there." Tavros smiled at him, warmly.

 

Something about that gaze have Kankri a short sense of validation. It was like when he looked into those eyes, full of dreams and hope deep within his heart, he knew that he wanted to spend time with his matesprit. A very, very long time. It was short talks like these, no matter how silly or ridiculous they were, that made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

 

He smiled back, and rolled over from Tavros.

**Author's Note:**

> im so fuck,gn tired


End file.
